Cat Got Your Tongue?
by idig4skullz
Summary: Yuuya can't stand the new cat his girlfriend Yuka brought home. But what happens when the cat has had enough of Yuuya's torturing? Rated T for slight swearing!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cat Got Your Tongue?

It had been a few weeks now and Yuuya found himself unable to warm up to their new cat; not that he expected he would. Yuka had named it Suki, but that didn't matter to him, as he commonly referred to it as Ugly. Yuka was currently out buying Ugly/Suki more cat food and probably more unnecessary toys as well, when Yuuya felt hot eyes on his back.

"Ugly," he spoke to the Russian Blue cat that was currently staring at him. "I command you to stop looking at me with that idiotic look on your face."

The cat was perched neatly on the counter, its green eyes burning into his soul. He walked over to it with a raised fist, ready to hit it as hard as he could, but he restrained himself. Yuuya really did hate animals, and the urge to kill Ugly was so strong in his mind that he actually lost sleep over it. He had no compassion or sympathy for animals, especially cats, since they offered him absolutely _nothing _in return for his hospitality.

"Look at you," he growled. "What do you do Ugly? Nothing, you do absolutely nothing. A cow can give you milk, a horse can give you transportation, a sheep can give you wool, but _you_ . . .You lay around here all day and shit and piss in a box full of litter and take up my hard earned money with your cat food and cat toys. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Would you like to thank me for giving you a home at least? No, of course not. You're just a dumb animal. A stupid, worthless, ignorant, waste of space animal."

He finished his rant, but the cat just purred at him unaffected by his words. It raised its paw to its mouth and licked it gently, and then placed it back down on the counter before giving Yuuya a bored look.

"So you are not going to say anything, huh? What's the matter- cat got your tongue?" he bitterly joked.

The cat continued to look at him with a dumb expression on its face.

"Ugh! Disgusting. Get your filthy body off my counter!"

He made a move to push the cat off the counter when it raised its paw and slashed him across the hand.

"You beast!" he yelled, holding his bleeding hand. "I should kill you where you stand, Ugly! You think you scare me little cat?"

Yuuya decided he couldn't take it anymore, and he ran over to the knife holder and pulled out a large chef's knife. Just before he was about to head over to the cat and hack it into a million pieces, the door opened and Yuka ran in, dropping her bags. Due to his sociopathic nature he was easily able to slip the knife back into its slot before she even noticed he was holding it.

"Bathroom, bathroom!" Yuka yelled, tearing through the apartment to relieve herself.

Yuuya watched her go, chuckling to himself. "Her and her bathroom issues . . ."

His attention quickly refocused on the cat though and he gave it a sinister look. "Don't think that just because your _mommy's _home that _daddy _is just going to forget all about you!"

The cat jumped off the counter and bounced away, heading in the direction Yuka went.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Yuuya yelled, grabbing it by the tuft on the back of its neck and pulling it up to his eye level. "Don't you dare walk away from me! I'll have you-

"Yuuya!" Yuka yelled, instantly making him drop the cat carelessly to the ground. "I thought I told you not to let me catch you hurting Suki again!"

"But-

"What did she do this time?" Yuka asked. "Look at you funny?!"

"No! It-

He stopped when he realized that that was _exactly _what the cat had done. Unable to defend himself, he just gave the cat a death glare before walking away.

* * *

Later that night, Yuka and Yuuya were sleeping soundly in their bed until Yuuya was jolted awake by a noise. He woke up to find Ugly resting on his chest, staring into his eyes. That damn cat was such a nuisance. Didn't it know that he hated him?! Why did Ugly insist on bothering him?

"I am going to give you three seconds to remove your filthy body from my person. One . . . two . . . th-

He was stopped as the cat lifted its paw and pressed it against his cheek. Yuuya angered at the gesture and opened his mouth, ready to scream at the cat.

"You think you scare me little boy?" the cat asked him slowly, striking fear into Yuuya's eyes.

_"Oh my God," _Yuuya thought as Suki smirked at him.

"I should kill you where you sleep," the cat said, mimicking almost his exact words from earlier. "You're the ugly one Yuuya. Ugly! Ugly! UGLY!"

Yuuya screamed, shoving the cat off of him and waking Yuka up.

"Yuuya?!" Yuka yelled, turning the lamp on and rubbing her eyes. "It's three in the morning! What happened?"

"That cat!" he yelled. "It spoke!"

"What?" Yuka asked, giggling. "I knew you were crazy, but not _that _crazy."

"It did!" Yuuya insisted. "It said it was going to kill me!"

"Well, maybe you should stop being so mean to_ Suki_," Yuka corrected him, stressing Suki's name. "Now go to bed, or you're going to be sluggish at your classes tomorrow."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and looked over at her cat. "Suki! Come here Suki!"

The cat purred, and jumped onto the bed and situated itself between Yuka and Yuuya, separating them. Yuka went back to sleep while Yuuya stayed awake, staring at the cat, his eyes wide with fear.

"So you are not going to say anything huh?" the cat asked. "What's the matter- cat got your tongue?"

Before Yuuya could answer the cat started to cough. "As a matter of fact, I think I actually do."

A few coughs and hacks later and the cat had produced a little brown bag, soaked in blood.

"Heavenly Host much?" the cat asked and started to laugh, its bitter cackle invading his ears. Yuuya jumped out of the bed and ran to the mirror and opened his mouth to indeed find, no tongue. He screamed and dropped to the floor on his knees and continued to scream until Yuka woke up and ran over to him, shaking him.

He awoke that morning shrieking in terror, his bangs sticking to his forehead. After realizing it was only a dream, he slowed his breathing and allowed himself to calm down.

"Yuuya," Yuka said, leaning over to him and placing her hand on his forehead.

She could honestly say she was concerned for him, since he was the last person she expected to be waking up in a cold sweat from a bad dream. She had thought that nothing scared him, but apparently she was wrong. Instead, she resorted to her next assumption at his strange behavior. "Are you sick? Do you want to stay home today?"

He considered her question and nodded. It was already Friday and he hadn't missed many days from school since he rarely got sick, so there was no harm in staying out. He knew that he wasn't really even sick now, but he wouldn't tell her that knowing that she'd force him to go to his classes. Thinking about his nightmare, he looked around the room, trying to spot Ugly. Was it all actually a dream? Did they even have a cat?

"Would you like some soup honey?" Yuka asked, sweetly.

He nodded and she rushed away to fix it for him. She came back a few minutes later with a piping hot bowl of miso soup and then left him to take a shower. Yuuya grabbed the spoon and lifted it to his lips, flinching as he burned his tongue on the hot liquid.

"Ooh careful honey," the cat said, from its position in the doorway. "It's hot."

A/N: Lmao, I am really strange, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
